Five nights at Toothless'
by hiccupandtoothless294
Summary: Hiccup is on summer brake and takes up a job at Toothless' night furies pizzeria but when he gets there everything isn't as he had read
1. Chapter 1

Five nights at Toothless'

Chapter I getting the job

_This is berk, a large town that sit's just outside the big city known as Dragon city. At first our town doesn't look like much but it's home. My name's hiccup, I now it's a weird name but my parents believed that it would worded off unwanted spirits or something like that. I am seventeen years old and on summer break, my parents insisted that I get a job so I decided to work at the pizzeria not far from my house, a well paying job for $120.00. Know from what I had read that my shift as the security guard would last from midnight to six am in the morning. I mean it's a night job and I was a night owl so two and two worked well together. Tonight would be the first night on the job. _

_I watched as we passed buildings and cars as the car drove to my work. Once we arrived I waved goodbye to my dad before he drove off. I walked up to the door and like the man on the phone had said that the key was under the mat at the entrance. unlocking the door a chill went down my spine, something didn't feel right here. As I walked in I noticed a stage with three dragons on it, if I remember correctly these were the funcaning animatronics here at the pizzeria, blaze, star and toothless I believe were there names. I also noticed a purple curtain that had a sign that read:_ **Sorry out of order. **_I frowned, I wonder what was there but I just simply shook my head before walking down the long hallway to the room that was for me to sit in. I sit down in the chair, then there is a phone call. It rings three times before I pick it up:_

''Hello? Hello? Uuhm, I wanted to record a message for you, to help you get settled down here first night. Uhm, I actually worked in that office before you, I am finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you: there is nothing to worry about. umm. You'll be fine. So let's just focus on getting you trough your first week. Okay? Uhm, Let's see. First there is a introductory greeting from the company I'm suppose to read, eeh, It's kind of a legal think, you know?

*reads the introductory*

Uhm, Welcome to Toothless' night furies Pizza. A magical place for kids &amp; grownups alike, where fantasy and fun comes to life. Night furies entertainment is not responsible for damage of property or person. Upon discovery of damage or death of the third, a missing persons report will be filled within 90 days or as soon as possible after the place has been firmly cleaned and bleached, and that the carpets has been replaced.

Bla bla bla. Now, that might sound bad, I know. But there is really nothing to worry about. Uhm, the animatronic characters do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I was forced to sing, those same stupid songs for 20 years, and I never got a bath, I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So remember, these characters hold a special place in the heart of children. So you should show them a little respect. Right? Okay. So just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uuhm, there is left in some kind of free roaming mode. Something about their servers locking up, they get turned off for too long. They used to be able to walk around during the days too, but then it was the Bite of 87. Yeah. It's amazing how a human body can live without the frontal lobe. You know? Now, concerning your safety, the only real risk to you, are the night watchmen here. IF any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours, probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll- They'll most likely probably see you as a metal endo-skeleton, without it's costume on. Now, because it's again the rules here in night furies pizza, they will probably forcefully stuff you into a Toothless' night furies suit. Now that wouldn't be so bad, if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So you can imagine having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those, because of some discomfort...or death. uhh... The only parts of you that will see the daylight again is the eyeballs and teeth that will pop up in front of the mask. Yeah, they don't tell you these things in the sign up. But hey, first days at breeze, I'll chat with you tomorrow, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if necessary. Got to conserve power. Well, Goodnight!''

_I swallowed hard, t-these animatronics, w-will be t-trying to k-kill me?! I shut my eyes and groaned. I have to survive five nights at Toothless'!? Why couldn't I have just stayed in bed. I looked at the camera. __**Cam 1A **__This camera was of the stage. I saw Blaze, star and Toothless just standing there. I stopped looking at the camera, I chuckled, he must be just playing a prank on the new guy is all I'm just over reacting, they aren't going to kill me heck I doubt they even move. I check again but me heart stops. W-Were is Blaze?! I franticly switch the cameras until I fine blaze in the storage room. I sigh, he did say they roam about at night. I just relax a bit. I mortared blaze's movements then my watch beeps. 6 Am. I smile and sigh in relief, I made it through the night. I look at the camera again, blaze was right back where she should be. I sighed again before getting up, I walked outside the door, and was met by my dad. _

"How'd it go?" He asked me.

_I didn't dare tell him what had happened in there so I lied. "It went great dad." I said was we began to drive away. I looked back at the pizzeria. Just four more nights t-then I'll quit. _

_**A/N: Well I hope you liked this first chapter of Five nights at Toothless' this I hope will be a popular story.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Five nights at Toothless'

Chapter 2 the second night

_After having what I would call a descent sleep I had gone out to meet my high school friends at the park. _

"Okay so wait a minute, so this guy told you that the animatronics in that pizzeria are roaming to try and kill you?" Snoutlout asked.

_I nodded. I knew it sounded so stupid but something about that place scared the crap out of me!_

"well if I were you if you're really that concerned about it just say you can't go." Astrid said crossing her arms.

"That's the problem Astrid I can't, I have to last tonight, tomorrow, Thursday and Friday, then I can quit but not before." I said.

"Hehehe well I wouldn't be scared." Tuffnut said.

"Yeah right you would be cowering under the desk." Ruffnut replied hitting her brother.

_I forced a shy smile, Fishlegs looked as scared as I had been last night maybe even worse. _

"hey it's not all bad, I mean, I'm still alive, right? There really shouldn't be a problem I could just be over reacting or something right I mean it's not in the best concision right it's one of the oldest running businesses here in the town." I explained.

_All my friends nodded._

"hey why don't we go to the convince store and get some food." Snoutlout said.

_We all nodded before hoping on our skateboards. I liked my skateboard because like the job I worked at currently it had a night fury pattern on it. When we arrived I got some candy and a pop._

_When we were done we headed back to the park to just hang out and for some of us to pick on one another just for the fun of it. As I eat my candy I really think about what I was told last night...I wonder w-will I survive the second night?_

_That night I sat down in front of my desk when the phone rings again, three times before I pick it up:_

"eer...Uh, hello? Hello? Well if you're hearing this, then you made it to day two! Congrats! I- I won't talk quite as long this time, as Toothless and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses. Uhh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk, just to make sure that everyone's in their proper place, y'know?

_I look at the camera to find that blaze is already missing! ah crap!_

Uhh, interestingly enough, toothless himself doesn't come off stage very often. I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though, so hey. I guess that's one more reason not to run out of power, right?

I also want to emphasise the importance of using your door lights. Uh, there are blind spots in your camera view, and those blind spots happen to be right outside your doors. So if you can't find something - or someone - on your cameras, be sure to check the door light. You might only have a few seconds to react.

Not that you would be in any danger, of course. I'm not implying that.

Also, check on the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time. The character in there seems unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like being watched. I dunno.

Anyway! I'm sure you have everything under control. Talk to you soon!"

Oh god why did I come back!? I'm such an idiots! I keep an eye on my cameras but then I see it, in pirates cove a red night fury with the sharpest talons/claws I have ever seen, is pecking out of the curtain. If it wasn't bad enough I couldn't find blaze, star is in the kitchen, toothless is still on the stage and talon, yeah that's what I'm going to call him, is pecking out from behind the curtain. I stop looking at my camera and look in my left door light and I scream standing right there in the doorway is blaze I slam the door down my heart racing agents my chest. I look in my other side to find that star is there. I slam that door too. I feel like passing out this is so scary I look back at the camera and when I do Talon is outside his curtain. Oh crap, I'm so dead! If this is to be my resting place the lest I want to do is say goodbye to thoughts I love and my friends! I look in the window where blaze used to be and is no longer there so I open the door but when i check star is still were I had left her.

"Why are you still there!" I scolded.

I look back at my camera and talon is gone I quickly slam the door shut just in time for talon to slam his paws into my door. As the night goes on my power becomes very low 10% to be exact, then my watch beeps 6 am.

Yes! Hahaha i-i did it I lived through the second night uh, perfect. time to go home to sleep that's if I can get to sleep tonight.

As I walk out of the building I look up at toothless and for a moment I could have sworn he smiled and laughed at me but it could be because I was terrified and I just need to go home is all.

This job was just bound to get worse and on night five, something tells me I won't be able to make it through the night.

_**A/N: Thank you for the enragement in this story, I actually haven't played the game myself but I know that for a fact that I know how it all works out and all and that's a good sign. so if you liked this story so far favorite and review.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Five nights at Toothless'

Chapter 3 the third night

_Wednesday morning and I wish that I could be somewhere else intend of here, I mean yeah sure I could be out with my friends but no, I had to be here of all places, yeah shopping for clothes with my mom. I mean I rather be trying to keep myself sane would be great it's not like I go to that place and not have to fight for my life!? It was like a horror video game that I had to beat! _

"Aw don't you look hot in that." My mom said.

_I looked in the merrier. I pick out my own cloths and I have to say I did look hot in this, I'm warring a tank top with a short sleeve black vest with a hood, with black cargo shorts and my addedis runners. I mean I am seventeen and I had some muscles, but I am thin. _"Yeah mom it's great and it fits just fine." I said to her.

She smiled. "Great all we have to do is go to hot topic and get you a few graphic tees then we can head home and if you'd like you can go out with your friends."

_I nodded. I changed back into my short sleeve top and my shorts. Well my mom pied for my new cloths._

_Once we get to Hot topic I smile I liked this place it had everything even anime. As I walked through the store I looked at the tops._

_As I go through the store I pick up some of my favorite bands shirts such as green day, three days grace, linkin park, bullet for my valentine, ac/ dc, and fall out boy. I also picked up a how to train your dragon shirt it's my favorite movie which oddly know that I think about it my name is the same as the boy in the movie as well as toothless, the animatronic from the pizzeria is the same as the night fury in the movie, strange, aside from that I also picked up a sword art online shirt as well as a black butler shirt. Once I finish trying them on and getting the right size mom buys them and we head home. Once we do i help bring in the bags and then I go out grabbing my skateboard and calling up my friends telling them that I'm on my way to meet them. _

_Once I arrive I sigh and lay my board on the ground and join my friends. _

"So what happened to you last night Hiccup?" Astrid asked me.

"Well let's just say that Toothless and his friends get more active as the night goes on, I had to deal with Blaze, Star and Talon, Talon the pirate fury thank you very much and trust me it's no picnic that's for sure!" I say wincing.

"So as the nights progress you have to become more aware of the animatronics?" Fishlegs asked me.

"It would seem that way, though if that phone guy is calling me every night it means he survived the nights." I said.

"Maybe or he could have been killed and pre-recorded though messages." Tuffnut said.

_I felt a cold chill run through my veins. I forced a smile, if that was true, then does that mean I-I'll die to?_

_Okay night three, hehe know then um...know we see if I can make it through the night. the phone rings three times before I pick it up:_

"Hello, hello? Hey, you're doing great! Most people don't last this long!

I mean… y'know. They usually move on to other THINGS by now. I'm not implying that they died. That's not what I meant.

Anyway, I'd better not take up too much of your time. Things are getting real tonight. Hey, listen. I had an idea. If you happen to get caught and want to avoid getting stuffed into a toothless suit, uh, try playing dead. Y'know, go limp.

Then there's a chance that maybe they'll think you're an empty a costume instead. Then again, if they think you're an empty costume they might try to… stuff a metal skeleton into you. I wonder how that would work.

Y-yeah, never mind. Scratch that. It's best just not to get caught.

Okay, I'll leave you to it. See ya on the flipside!"

_Um...great, I'm so dead. I check the cameras and star is already gone into the dining room. I close the camera again before waiting a few minutes to look at it again to fine she's moved to the bathrooms. This had to still be the creepiest job. the camera stops working and when it works again star is very close to my office. for a while nothing really is happening. That was up until star decided to move so she's latterly almost outside my door. I check my door light but she's not there. That's good. I look on the cameras again. but star has moved away from me thankfully. things haven't been too bad, it's been pretty quiet for a change of pace I check on talon and find that he's not pecking out just yet. when I look back at the stage toothless is gone! Oh crap h-he hasn't moved before!? I check the cameras franticly until I find him standing in the dining area. I check on Star how is back in the east hallway and if stop looking at my camera and check the door light and she's standing there I close the door. I check the other side and gasp as I see Blaze. I close the door. When in the hell did Blaze get off the stage? _

_As time goes on I mange to keep the animatronics out of the office then with 8% power left my watch beeps. It's 6 am I sigh and slump in my chair that was fun, not really, this was getting harder and I know for a fact that this was only going to get harder, much harder. Two more nights._

_**A/N: So I have a very evil plan for the fifth night, :) so anyways I'm happy about the populaty of this story I knew that five nights at Freddy's was very popular and I know that there are people out there that enjoy the game and that they like httyd so why not make a crossover fic? **_


	4. Chapter 4

Five nights at Toothless'

Chapter 4 the forth night!

_Tonight, gods tonight, I could just imagine what it would be like! I sit down in my chair, I liked the chair, and nothing else in this god forsaken place! The phone rings three times and I pick it up:_

"Hello hello! Hey! We're on day four! I'll leave you to it.

Uh, hey listen… I may not be around to send you a message tomorrow." _[tap tap tap]_ "It's… it's been a bad night here for me… _[tap tap tap]_ "Um, I'm kind of glad that I recorded my messages for you when I did."

"Hey, do me a favor. Um, maybe some time you could check inside those suits? In the back room?" _[tap tap tap]_

"I'm gonna try to hold out, until someone… checks… it won't be so bad. I- I always wondered what was in all those empty heads back there. Oh no." _[The "Out Of Power" music chime begins to play]_ "Oh no." _[tap tap tap]_

_Suddenly I don't feel so hot, h-he's dead he has to be dead. I look at my cameras and find that already all three of them are already out and about. I am so screwed! I meandered the animatronics as they move. I hear a laugh and when I stop looking at my camera A golden Toothless is sitting right in front of me in my office. _

_"AHH!" I screamed and looked back at the camera quickly before looking back and finding that he dissapred. So I'm not dead, oh thank god. I looked at the cameras and use my power as needed, and I didn't see that golden Toothless suit again, thank god but what I did know was that at this rate I was losing a lot of power. As time went on though it got more quick and more of my power being used up, I really did think this should be some kind of horror video game that people could play, i mean jump scares, flashing lights creepy effects? Have to live five nights on limited power? I would call this game Five nights at Toothless' or something like that? I mean if I wasn't living this nightmare I would play the game. I mean if it was virtual reality and not actually happening right now!_

_I feel like tomorrow will be the last day, to live, after all if tonight is this bad the tomorrow will be what I would call totally screwed over! _

_The clock turns and it's 6 am. I am so relived and I sigh with happiness. I know that I should tomorrow say goodbye to my friends and to my family to everyone, because, I might not be around tomorrow morning._

_**A/N: Sorry that this chapter is so short, but I don't want to go over things I've already have said so that's why it's so short. So **__**hiccupfan54-TheChanceyColborn gave me the idea to put in golden Toothless. so here he is and I promise you're in for a big twist next chapter, what is it you ask? Just you wait and see! I also will possibly be doing the second and third five nights at Freddy's story arc for this trilogy. **_


	5. Chapter 5

Five nights at Toothless'

Chapter 5 The final night

"You can't go tonight Hiccup it would be suicide is that really how you want to die!?" Astrid snapped as she punched me.

I winced and rubbed my arm. "No Astrid, I don't want to die but I have to do this, I can't just back out know I just- I need to go I don't get the choice, I mean, I've survived all four nights and even though that other guy, h-he, well...you know..."

"He died on the forth night! He's dead Hiccup they killed him and put him in a suit!" Astrid said crossing her arms angrily.

"I-I agree with Astrid, Hiccup there's no way you can make it through the night, you barely had enough last night what makes you think you will have enough tonight!?" Fishlegs explained.

"I know Fishlegs, it's just...I have to go, I know it's hard for you all to except, well not including the twins, but you know what I mean." I said.

"Then, I guess this will be the last time I'll see you." Astrid said before kissing me on the lips.

"In this life maybe, but not the next." I said with a shy smile.

_With that goodbye said I ride home. Once I get there I head up to my room and just take it all in, I'm going to miss it I mean this is the room I grew up in, who would have thought...that I'd die at seventeen? To be honest this...this was the most pain I've felt since the time my mom nearly died in a car accident, I only suffered a broken arm a fractured knee and a concussion. I thought that'd I'd never see her again...I thought that death would take her from me, know...know he's coming for me... I take a seat at my computer and open up a word document. If I'm going to die tonight, I want my parents to know the truth, to know what happened to me so they can know that I didn't mean to leave them._

Dear Mom and Dad,

By the time you get this message I probably will be dead, yes dead. The job I took, well they don't tell you that your to survive five nights with a low supply of power, to survive the animatronics that are in the restaurant, they're there to kill you. I managed to get to the last night, and I really did try hard but I couldn't survive the last night, I'm sorry. I know I should have told you both long before but I, I wanted to show you that I could amount to responsibilities but, I guess that couldn't happen because well, I'm not alive anymore. Know that I miss you and that I love you both. When I said goodbye I really meant it, I'm sorry...

Love your son: Hiccup

_Tears socked my eyes know, there was no turning back know. I printed the letter out and put it in an envelope. and wrote: To mom and dad open this letter if I didn't come home._

_I wipe my tears away and put on my clothes for work. I look in the merrier and frown. I touch my refection, why couldn't I just be a normal kid? Maybe I could be happy in the next world, if there is one anyways. _

_I wipe the tears away from my checks and play on my computer until supper is ready and I go downstairs to eat. _

_Dinner is quite, until I speck. _"So, this is my last shift."

"What do you mean son?" My dad asked.

"Well, this week I mean...I only have tonight then I have the weekend off." I lied.

"Okay then Hiccup." My mother said.

_After supper I help my mom with the dishes and wait until it's time to go when it is I hug my mom._

"Goodbye mom." I said.

"Goodbye sweetie see you soon." She said.

_If you could only know the truth, I'm not coming home tonight. I get into the car and my dad drives me to work. When we arrive I hug my dad. _

"Goodbye." I said.

"You mean Goodnight, I'll pick you up at 6 am." My dad said before driving off.

_I enter the restrunt and set up in the desk then to my surprise the phone rings. But when I pick it up my blood turns to ice. A demonic voice:_

"would have escaped before you and your *inaudible* back in the *static* easily possible to employ*inaudible* with the laboratory/lavatory *static* in the event the *inaudible* I've relied on backfire you were right, you will be maimed by- my funeral they all will know I will bring the joy of creation. *static*

_I am so dead. I don't even stand a chance tonight! If I somehow make it through the night then I will vow that I have starred death in the face and lived! I watch the cameras and everybody is out even talon. Just goes to show me watch the cameras! As the night progresses I see that golden Toothless suit again and it terrifies my thoughts black hollow eyes ugh freaks the hell out of me. I look at my watch 5:58 am, i look at my power and my heart stops. 0% The lights go out and the fan stops. _

"No, no!" I scram out as toothless begins to play a song.

"No It can't end like this!" I cried out.

_He stops and there is nothing. shut my eyes tightly and scram out in pain then my watch beeps 6 am. I pass out into unconussness. _

_The next thing I remember was a bright light and people yelling. Where was I? What happened to me? I couldn't stay away long enough to figure it out. _

_I open my eyes and find myself in a world with both light and darkness. A man greets me. _"Hello Hiccup."

"Um w-who are you and were am I?" I asked.

"You are in the place between life and death, I am lord death."

"I-i'm staring r-right at death himself?" I asked shocked.

_He nods. _"Hiccup you have the choice you can go back or you could join the dead."

"I want to live, I want to go back." I said.

"Then do so." He said as he disappeared.

_I groaned and opened my eyes. Where was I._

"He's awake go get the doctor!" I heard someone say.

"Am I in the hospital?" I asked.

"Yes you are." Astrid said taking hold of my hand.

"W-what happened to me?" I asked.

"Um...Well..." She stammered.

"What happened to me Astrid." I snapped franticly.

"Y-your arm, i-its...it's an animatronic arm. It's not a full version but it has the wiring and it's medal." Astrid said.

_I brought my arm in front of me before trying to run off to be alone. Ripping out my IV and the wiring oh god the wiring! I bolted down the hallway people shouting out orders to catch me and calling a code white. I didn't care I needed to get away, I couldn't stay here! I gasped as the police blocked the doors and surrounded me. _

"Take it easy, there's no need to do this." One of them said.

_I shook my head, I died I had the chance to return and I did only to find out that I have an animatronic arm. _"You don't know, you have no idea what happened to me! They almost killed me in fact they did! No. hehe I'm not going back!" Shout at them._ The I feel a needle inject me with something, the room begins to spin and my vision begins to blur until I collapse._

_The next time I wake up I'm in a room, I look around and sit up, what happened? I look at my arm again and cosily run my fingers over the medal and the scale patterning on my arm. _

"Hiccup?" A woman asked as she knocked on my door. "Can i come in?"

"Um I guess." I say.

_She comes in. _"hello Hiccup my name is Ellen, I'm your supervisor here in the ward. "

"Ward? What do you mean?" I asked.

"Your actions in the lower hospital, you've been put onto a form one, you're in the mental phyeatric ward in the hospital, your mentally unable to be out of supervision, you've clearly go through a terrible accident and you need to be evaluated." She said.

I shook my head. "I'm not crazy, you have no idea what it was like! They were going to kill me stuff me into a suit! I'm not psychotic!" I snapped.

"I'm not implying that Hiccup, but you're going to be here for a while."

_**A/N: Thank you for the support of this story and I will make a side fic for this story, called recovery. As you the reader will follow how Hiccup readjusts to a semi normal life. The reason I will be doing this fic is so that the reader/ you would better understand what it is like in a facility on a smaller scale would be like from my experience in one myself, it's not like the movies that's for sure, this will be different from my experience a bit seeing that hiccup is going through a more serious form of this. So again thank you for the support and all the great reviews to this and I hope your looking forward to recovery. And the future arcs for this trilogy. **_


End file.
